


[Podfic] Gardenia

by marianas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: He's no WR600, but Simon makes due in his little nursery and flower shop, The Gardenia. But when a beautiful man walks into his store, Simon can't help himself but look.





	[Podfic] Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiously_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gardenia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896835) by [Hey_There_Cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_There_Cowboy/pseuds/Hey_There_Cowboy). 



> Thank you to Hey_There_Cowboy for permission; thank you to paraka for the hosting; thank you to bess, cantarina, & knight_tracer for running my favorite exchange!

**[direct link to mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2018/Gardenia.mp3)**  
**Size:** 16:58 | 12M  



End file.
